1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feedthrough capacitor mounted structure in which a feedthrough capacitor is mounted on a substrate.
2. Related Background Art
A known mounted structure of this type is the one described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-129046. In the mounted structure described in No. 2007-129046, grid terminals are arranged in a matrix pattern on a multilayer substrate. A feedthrough capacitor is placed above one grid terminal and terminal electrodes of the feedthrough capacitor are soldered to respective grid terminals located around this one grid terminal.